


Insecurity

by falling4hournite



Series: hournite prompts! [3]
Category: Stargirl (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:00:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25445779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling4hournite/pseuds/falling4hournite
Summary: “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.”Beth and Rick start a friends with benefits relationship, both still unable to fully come to terms with their true feelings for each other.
Relationships: Beth Chapel/Rick Tyler
Series: hournite prompts! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841884
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Insecurity

**Author's Note:**

> I took this prompt as a chance to write something I’ve secretly wanted to write for Hournite but felt it might be too OOC to pull off. This is definitely a mature fic and it’s very angsty as the prompt requested. It deals with something I want the show to talk about more, Beth’s insecurities, in a quite interesting way. And now with all that disclaimer enjoy!

Beth and Rick laid next to each other in her bed, panting trying to catch their breaths. Both naked and sweaty with the afterglow of sex. 

Rick turned to face her wondering if it would be too much if he pulled her into a cuddle but desperately wanting to.

Rick was happy to find that Beth’s eyes were closed so he could stare at her without it being weird. She always looked beautiful during sex but after, basking in the glow of the pleasure he gave her, she was ethereal. 

As he stared at her lovingly, Rick wondered how the fuck they had gotten here. 

When Rick first fell in love with Beth he had wished and pleaded to anything that she might even just like him back a little bit. 

They always say be careful what you wish for. And they were right. 

The first time he and Beth had sex was after Solomon Grundy almost killed him. He remembered the fear in Beth’s eyes when he narrowly avoided being crushed by Grundy after his time had run out from his hourglass.

The JSA ended up having to retreat that day and Rick came over to Beth’s place after she asked him to. 

He was shocked that when they got into her room Beth began crying uncontrollably, “I thought you were going to die” she whimpered out to him through her tears.

Rick pulled his best friend into his arms and held her trying to comfort her. The room that night was charged with this electricity that brought his lips to her forehead and then her check and then her lips.

He’ll never forget the feeling of kissing Beth for the first time. There was an explosion behind his closed eyes and everything felt right in the world.

And then he felt Beth lean back to look at him right before she whispered the words that changed their whole relationship, “Rick, I want you to be my first.”

Rick looked at her confused but Beth had that steely determined look in her eyes as she continued to hold him in her arms, “Beth are you sure? Maybe you’re just really on edge tonight because of the battle.”

“No. I’m sure. You’re my best friend. The only guy I’ve ever truly trusted. I want my first time to be special and I want it to be with someone I care about. Please Rick. If you want to. Please.”

Rick felt himself get more aroused at Beth’s confession. He loved her so much and she needed him. How could he deny her? 

“Of course I want to. I don’t have a condom though.”

Beth moved from his arms and went to her drawer rummaging through one before pulling out three different sized condoms. 

Rick raised one of his eyebrows surprised.

Beth giggled, “They handed some out during the sex lecture in health class.”

Beth placed them on her bedside and sat on the edge of her bed looking at him nervously, more like the innocent friend he knew. 

Rick walked up to her and softly held her hands, “Beth are you sure?”

“Yes. I’m sure” she said nodding her head. 

“Okay but if at anytime you feel like you want to stop. Tell me. I’ll stop. Anytime Beth alright?”

Beth nodded pulling him to her lips. 

Rick knew that what they did that night was more than having sex, it was making love. It was perfect and afterwards they fell asleep in each other’s arms.

But when Rick woke up the next morning Beth was dressed and sitting at her desk reading.

For a second he wondered if he had dreamed it all but when he saw a mark on her neck, a hickey he had given her, he knew it really happened.

“Goodmorning” Rick mumbled to Beth she looked up from her book and at him smiling.

“Goodmorning Rick! Welcome to the AM!”

Rick chuckled and sat up in bed, “How are you feeling?”

Beth nodded happily, “I feel good. I do. Thanks for asking. And thanks for being okay with it.”

“Okay with it?”

“Yeah like I know some people find it hard to stay friends with the people they have sex with but I know we’ll be fine.”

Rick was totally shocked ‘Stay friends?’

Beth had already went back to reading her book. Rick leaned back in his bed, ‘Friends.’ He settled with the word.

Their relationship did, for the most part, not change after they had sex the first time. They were already hanging out all of the time and they continued to. Rick was too scared to initiate anything again with Beth worried he'd push some unknown boundary. After a month, Rick was pretty sure they'd never have sex again.

So when Beth kissed him the second time it surprised Rick. He had just bought a new car with his savings and in celebration he took Beth to see a drive-in movie. 

After the advertisements ended Beth leaned her head on Rick’s shoulder. She moved her head to look up at him as Rick looked down to her and then she kissed him again. The movie was all but forgotten in both of their minds. 

The only clothes that they took off that time was their pants. Rick was so ready to be with her that he didn’t even take the time to pull off Beth’s underwear. He just slid it over to the side and guided her on top of him.

The second time it was all lust. The car had fogged up from their fast erratic movements and loud desperate moans. But after they had put their clothes back on Beth laid her head on Rick’s chest and fell asleep exhausted. Rick relished in the contact before drifting off to sleep.

Tonight, a whole month later, they had sex again. For the first time it was initiated by Rick. Tonight was the night of the school homecoming dance. He and Beth went together naturally since Courtney and Yolanda were going together. They all traveled there as a group. Rick couldn’t stop staring at Beth all night, she was wearing a beautiful white dress and looked like an angel.

After the dance was over, Beth invited Rick to come by and watch a movie, but as soon as they got to her house Rick was on her. Caution be damned, he carried her up the stairs never letting her lips get too far away from his the whole time. 

Now that they had finished Rick watched Beth heading towards sleep from a friendly distance, frustration over their friends with benefits situation boiling up within him. He forced himself to finally ask the question he had been scared to know the answer to.

“Beth?”

Beth slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at Rick, a smile on her face, “Hey”

Rick sighed, “What are we?”

Beth smiled nervously, “We’re friends Rick. Best friends.”

Rick was so tired of that word. 

‘Friends? Fuck that. If she doesn’t want to be with me I’m gonna make her say it.’

Rick growled, “We’re not just friends and you fucking know it.” 

Beth sat up in the bed, holding the sheets to her body, surprised, “What's going on? Why are you upset?”

Rick sighed flipping onto his back roughly bringing his hand through his hair, “Because for the past three months we’ve been fucking. What type of friends fuck each other Beth?”

Beth flinched each time Rick said ‘fuck’ her face dropping as she brought her knees to her chest. She wrapped her arms around herself, “If you want to stop we can. I’m sorry if I made this confusing.”

Rick turned back to face her lowering his voice, “I don’t want to stop Beth. I want you. All of you. But I know I’m not good enough for you. And clearly you know it too.”

Beth looked at him shocked, “Don’t say that Rick. That is not true at all.”

“Then why?”, Rick asked frustratedly, “Why won’t you let me love you? I know you know that I do.”

Beth felt tears well up in her eyes. Rick watched her try to hide her feelings behind some mask. Her usual smiles wouldn’t work in this situation. 

She ended up just putting her head back down in her knees.

“Tell me Beth.” 

Beth shook her head.

“Just fucking tell me!” Rick yelled, upset.

“Because Rick you’ll get tired of me!” Beth snapped at him. 

Rick looked at her surprised, “Tired of you?”

Beth nodded pushing hot tears away, “Yes tired of me. And don’t look so surprised. You have known me since we were little kids Rick. You've seen my social life in this town. People don’t like me. Even the people that try to be nice to me grow tired of me after a while. Even my own parents have been trying to push me away as much as possible. I’m a superhero, I’m gone every other night, I skip school all the time, and I have you over half the time. They haven’t even noticed Rick. They don’t even want to notice. You might think you love me but you’ll get tired of me too.”

Rick looked at Beth totally speechless at her confession. Beth buried her face into her knees hiding her tears and the shame of her deepest insecurities. Rick sat up and brought Beth’s head out of her hands. He softly wiped away the tears that had fallen down her face.

“Beth I love you.” Rick whispered to her.

Beth sobbed. The truth both freeing and terribly scary. Another person that she could lose to herself. 

Rick continued, “Im in love with you. And I will never get tired of you.”

“How do you know?” Beth cried in his hands. 

“Because the minute I ever stopped loving you is the minute I lose the most valuable pieces of myself. Beth you make me a better person. You made me into hourman. You helped me become a man that people can trust and rely on. You're the light in the darkest parts of my heart. And everyday you give me hope, just by being you. I could never ever get tired of you.”

Tears streamed down Beth’s face as she tried to believe his words. After years of being ignored and believing herself to be undesirable on every level, it was hard for her to believe someone could truly love her. 

Rick pressed on “Do you trust me Beth?”

Beth lips trembled, “Yes. Yes I do.”

“Then trust me when I say this. I’m sorry for how your parents treat you. How the town treats you and how I up until a year ago treated you. I was too arrogant and blind to see that the answer to all my anger had been sitting right next to me for a whole year. I can’t imagine the day that I won’t love you as much as I do right now. You just have to trust that I mean it.”

Beth leaned into Rick’s forehead, she pushed past her fear relenting to her feelings and putting her heart into Rick's hands, “I love you Rick.”

Rick smiled softly and brought Beth’s lips to his. Promising her with a kiss that he’d never leave her side.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
